I Do Not Need You!
by hottie-sally-po
Summary: An AU ROLO fic. Not set in any verse really. Logan has been tasked to watch over Ororo, but he's more trouble than help, especially when it comes to her personal life.
1. I dont need you

**A/n: Hey guys this is my new story its an AU with Storm and Logan. Hope you guys like it.**

 **The characters might be a little OOC, As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.**

Ororo sat silently behind the small desk in her classroom. She watched her students busily scribble away at the test she had given them. She sighed, tomorrow would be the start of the summer break for the students, and the start of hours of free time for her. She wasn't sure what she would do to pass the time, but it was always like this. Summer came, some kids went home to see their parents, and others stayed in the mansion, participating in the activities that would be set up each week.

Maybe she should get away and go somewhere. Have a little vacation in the tropics.

"Ororo, please report to my office immediately." Charles's voice, brought her out of her thoughts and she stood slowly. Something must be up, he would never interrupt her class like this.

"Continue on as if I am right here, watching you." She grabbed the sheets she had been grading and walked out the door. She walked briskly into the direction of Charles's office.

"You wanted to see me, Charles?" He was situated in front of the giant windows, peering over the mansion grounds.

"Yes have a seat Ororo, what I am about to tell you is of great importance."

Ororo took a seat and stared at him, something was up. "I am listening Charles."

"As you know there will be a meeting at the U.N about mutants. They will be passing a new law that will give mutants the same rights as everyone else. It could mean the end of persecution for mutants. You and I know that won't stop everything, but it will be a big start in the right direction. "

Ororo nodded, she knew too well about the special treatment mutants got. Even now after countless times of saving the country, nay the world, mutants were still discriminated against. The cold stares the harsh words. She had experienced it countless times, too much to think about, and with new mutants being born every day, the only thing they would have in store is more hatred. "Yes, it would Charles."

"I would like you to go to the meeting and be our spokesperson. You know as much as anyone else what it is like to be persecuted and I think you would be the most rational out of everyone here." Ororo stared at him, shaking her head slowly, she couldn't do this. She was one in a million if anything Jean would be a better candidate than her.

"No, she would not. I chose you because of your history Ororo. As a kid begging on the streets to a goddess celebrated, you have experienced a lot more than she has and you will be able to speak on it more thoroughly."

Ororo sighed, clearing her head. It was true, she had grown up poor on the streets, scrounging to eat and she had been worshiped as a God of nature, bringing rain down onto the deserts. But she could not possibly get up in front of the leaders of the free world and talk to them. "I do not know Charles, I don't think-."

"Ororo you are smart, kind, wiser beyond your years, you have the fire and the courage to do this. I would not have chosen you if I did not think you were strong enough." Charles came to sit in front of her and took her hand. "I believe you can do this, you are one in a million Ororo."

Ororo nodded slowly if the professor believed she could then she would do it. Not for herself but for her students and each mutant out in the world, scared to live their life. "I will do it, Charles."

He smiled softly at her and nodded, "Good Ororo, I knew I could count on you. Now," He went back to his desk and took up a few sheets of paper, "This is not going to be the easiest thing you have ever done but I promise it will be for the good of all of us. With that said, it goes to say it will be dangerous. There is already a group formed, with the intentions of disrupting the summit. They do not want the bill to pass they would rather mutants take over and rid the world of humans than live alongside them. You will be ok as of now it is just the two of us that know you have filled the position so you should not be targeted."

"I know Charles I did not expect it to be without consequence I am a big girl, I can take care of myself." She smiled reassuringly and he nodded.

"These contain all the information about the summit and the bill, please look it over and prepare your speech."

Ororo took the papers and tucked them into her folder. "I will make you proud Charles."

"You already have."

Ororo smiled and left heading back to her classroom. Her mind racing, the meeting would not be for a few months, she had time to make her speech the best it could be. She opened the door quietly, class would not be over for another thirty minutes, she scanned the classroom, everyone still seemed to be working on their tests. Her eyes landed on her seat and its occupant. She frowned and she made her way quietly to her desk.

"Thanks, Logan."

He glanced at her and stood walking out without a word to her. She sighed, he seemed angry at her for some reason. She wasn't sure what she had done, but a few days ago he had stopped speaking to her. She shook her head she didn't have the time or patience to try and figure that man out. She had more important things to attend to right now.

\- A few days later-

She set down the notes she had been working on. Her speech had been coming on quite well. Now it was time for a break, she had worked right through breakfast and now she was starving. A low growl came from her stomach and she patted it gently, leaving her loft and making her way to the kitchen. It was unusually quiet. She walked slowly, glancing around something seemed off, the atmosphere seemed to shift and if felt cold. She shivered, coming to complete stop outside the kitchen door. She opened it slowly. There was no one there. She laughed to herself now she was becoming paranoid. She went to the fridge and rummaged through it.

She was pulled violently and thrown across the room. She shook her head her eyes blurred. She glanced around frantically searching for the culprit, but the room was empty. She stood to her feet shakily. A chill ran down her spine as she crept across the room, watching everywhere at once. The same feeling of apprehension came over her, she felt a cool chill rush over her and she was knocked back, landing hard onto the counter, "Stop being a coward and show yourself." She said, directly in front of her it seemed as if there was a variation in the air.

"Ah, you finally caught on? Took you long enough," it was a soft whisper as if it had floated in on a breeze.

"Stop playing games, who are you."

She felt the chill before she was picked up again. She was held high in the air, a soft feminine laughter enveloped her, "It matters not who I am..."

Ororo let out a gasp as she was flung again, this time landing in a heap against the wall. "What do you want from me?" she whispered unable to pinpoint where 'she' was.

Her laughter echoed through the room as if it was coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. "Let's just say you aren't going to make it your little meeting."

Ororo's eyes widened, an assassin, they were going to kill her. Her heart began to race as she stood cautiously scanning the room if only she could see where she was. The door flew open suddenly a gust of wind blew in followed by ice cold blast of soft snow. The floor became saturated with it. Ororo stared at the ground, searching for any signs of footprints. The soft crunch of snow caught her attention, "Got you." A bolt of lightning stuck and temporary she was able to see the outline of a slim girl, dressed in silver.

"Clever..."

Ororo summoned another one and struck again to miss, she glanced around the room, the footprints had disappeared in the melting snow.

She heaved a sigh in relief, whoever it was had probably left, there was no sign of anyone having BEEN there except for the water pooled on the floor. She went to the closet to get a mop to clean up when a sharp pain stopped her. She could feel warm liquid flowing down her back, she reached around feeling, there was something in her back. The pain began to radiate from that area and it's like her mind finally caught up with her body, she tried to pull it out but was futile. She turned around slowly to the empty room.

"I don't think so Sugah, but ya flattering me." Rogue walked in followed by Remy. She stopped when she saw 'Ro, then she noticed the pained look on her face. She rushed over to her in time to catch her as she fell.

"Next time I will not fail." The whisper echoed in the room, the chill that had accompanied the girl had disappeared.

Gambit's cards were out and in fighting stance, but he couldn't see anyone. "Take stormy ta Hank Cheri I'll deal wid dis."

Rogue nodded holding up her weight. "What happen'd?"

Ororo took in a deep breath, trying to block out the pain, "Somebody ambushed me…"

"We'll figure dat out lata we have to get ya to Hank."

Ororo shook her head, shakily on her feet, the pain subsided a little "I'm ok, I think I was just shaking up. I need to talk to Charles."

"Sugah I think…"

"No I'm fine, I can barely feel it," She assured her, standing as straight as she could.

Rogue nodded, making her way back to the kitchen to see how Remy was faring.

She let out a deep breath, was this what Charles had meant by it would be dangerous? She moved slowly her body aching, she had been caught off guard but that was no excuse. How had that girl made it into the mansion, it wasn't totally impregnable but someone would have noticed her right, the professor would have been aware of her presence. The professors head was bent reading over something.

"Charles." Ororo was surprised he seemed to not have noticed anything had happened.

"Yes, Ororo?" He glanced up, taking in her disheveled appearance the bruise starting to form on her face, "What happened?" He sat up straight, he could feel fear emanating from her in waves. If anything had happened on the mansion grounds he would know about it.

"Someone attacked me in the kitchen."

That was not possible, he would have known someone was there. "Did you see what they looked like?"

Ororo shook her head, all she had seen was the slight frame of a girl, dressed in silver, none of her past enemies fit the bill, "No she was invisible, I got a glimpse of her after a bolt struck close to her but that was it."

"Invisible..." The professor scoured his memory of all the mutants, "Can you tell me anything else Ororo. It is very peculiar that she did not register with me, maybe she was not a mutant at all."

"Well it's like the air around her was being manipulated, at her will. When I first noticed and called out it seems as if where she was standing the air was swirling around her." Ororo thought for a minutes, "Also when she moved it seemed as if the temperature dropped around her. Because I can remember feeling an icy chill when she was near me."

The professor nodded. He hadn't expected anyone to be as bold and brazen as to enter the mansion to attack her. Whoever it was, was intelligent and their power was one he had not seen before. "Go to see Hank and get checked out Ororo, I will go to celebro and see if I can track down who did this."

She nodded still shook up and hesitantly made her way to the med ward.

"You wanted to see us, professor?" Scott stood next to his fellow comrades, Remy and Logan.

"What I am about to tell you will not leave this room, do you understand?"

The three men looked at each other then nodded.

"Ororo is in trouble, an unknown mutant has tried to kill her."

"What! When did this happen?" Logan and Scott said simultaneously. They had been in the mansion all day, and neither saw nor heard any commotion.

"That was my question. I too did not sense the new presence. I have been searching for the culprit all day and still have not been able to find any mutants with the powers Ororo had described to me." He shifted in his seat, as each man finally realized what he had said. The mansion had been invaded once, what's to say it wouldn't be again, and so easily by one person. Now more than ever everyone needed to be on their guard.

"Me and rogue came at da end, we ain't seen nobody though."

"What would you like us to do Charles?" Scott always in commander mode asked.

"I need one of you to follow Ororo, they've failed once and I don't think they will make the same mistake another time."

"Remy will do it, Prof, I'll watch ova Stormy." Remy volunteered.

"No ya don't Cajun, you'd be too busy chasing tail, I'll do it." Logan stepped up.

"I think I am more suited to this than you two. I am more rational," he threw a telling glance at Logan. "And I am not preoccupied with chasing women," Scott said he was not the leader of the X-man for nothing.

The three men stared at each other frowns on their faces. Each one trying to one up the other.

"It is not the time to be fighting we need to work together, to keep the mansion and Ororo safe. Scott, I want you to keep an eye on her, tell me if anything comes up."

Scott nodded a smirk coming to his face, as he thought he would be put in charge.

Logan scowled, waiting until the other two left and closed the door behind them. "Prof he ain't gonna work."

Charles glanced up at Logan, " Tell me why you think that Logan."

"He just like da Cajun, he a married man, he can't be following another woman around, it's gonna cause friction with Jean."

The professor thought about it, as much as he hated to admit it, Logan was right. Jean could get really nasty when she was jealous. Friend or not, who knew how she would take Scott watching over Ororo. He sighed setting his papers aside."Will you be able to handle it Logan? For this you need a cool head, you can't just react without thinking. You're going to be her bodyguard, not a bother to her do you understand? "

Logan shrugged he couldn't promise anything, He would protect her, but he couldn't guarantee she wouldn't get pissed off at him.

"That's good enough," Charles said shaking his head. It was still a bad habit he tried to stop but sometimes he couldn't help reading their minds. "Let Scott know what is going on."

Logan nodded and left, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He always loved to relish in the small victories he had over Scott and this was a big one.

He found him a little while later heading outside. "Scott."

He stared at the taller man his grin still plastered on his face, "Change of plans Bub I'll be watchi' ova Ro."

Scott frowned, " No way Logan. You are not qualif... "

"And ya are? Face it one-eye, the best man won."

"So this is just a game to you Logan. Get serious. Ororo's life is in danger and you're turning it into a game of one-up? This just proves you are not responsible enough to watch over someone else's life, especially one of ours." Scott turned away, repulsed by Logan's immaturity.

"Ya just mad cause ya know I will do a better job than ya ever will. So scurrying on home to ya missus I got this." His grin grew wider at as Scotts brows furrowed.

"This is not a competition Logan."

"I didn't say it was." He shrugged, "Believe me she'll be in good hands." Logan turned sauntering off, snickering. The look of irritation on Scotts face making his whole day. Now to find 'Ro.

-Later-

Ororo sat in the dining room with everyone else, finally getting something to eat. She had been afraid but it wasn't going to deter her. She would do whatever in her power to make it to the Summit and give her speech. She had been caught once before but it would not happen again. She would be prepared for whatever came her way.

She glanced around the table to the faces that sat there. Charles had not come down to dinner, he was still trying to track down whoever had made it into the mansion. Her eyes drifted to Scott then to Jean, even in the crowd of people they were making googly eyes at each other. Her sight shifted to Logan.

His eyes peered into hers, she glanced away landing on the soup she was eating. Suddenly not feeling hungry she stood, " I'm going for a walk." she said to whoever was listening and put her dish away, making her way out the back door.

The cool night's air brushed against her skin and for a second she thought about going back in. But it was not like her to let anything frighten her to the point she couldn't live her life. She tucked her hands into her jacket and walked off into the flower garden. Even now the flowers were fragrant, she reveled in the sweet scents and stood still staring off into the night's sky.

"Ya shouldn't be out here alone 'Ro."

She jumped, his voice startling out of her quiet thoughts. "I'm just taking a walk Logan, I do it almost every night."

"Not anymore ya don't."

Ororo turned to look at him, "Excuse me?" No one told her what to do.

A smirk began to form on his lips, "The prof told us what happened to ya. As of today I'm ya bodyguard."

Ororo frowned, she must not have heard right. She could take care of herself, she was one of the strongest mutants in the X-men. Besides that, she was a full grown woman she didn't need a man following behind her getting in her way. "I do not need a bodyguard Logan."

"Wasn't my idea."

She sighed, she would talk to Charles in the morning. She decided to just forget he was there and continue her walk. They walked in silence around the big garden, each step she took, she could feel his eyes on her, scrutinizing her. She couldn't even relax and enjoy the flowers." I cannot do this Logan, please leave me alone. I will talk to Charles in the morning. There is no need for you to stalk me."

"Not stalking Darlin', I'd have ta be hidden for that." He chuckled, "Prof thinks there is, he wouldn't have told me to tail ya if he didn't."

"Ugh," she was going to get nowhere with him. She turned around and walked back to the house, her steps brisk. She climbs the steps fast and didn't stop till she was in front of her door.

Logan stood there not saying anything.

"You can leave now; I will be safe in my room."

"Let me check it out first," he brushed past her and into the dark room. He flipped on the lights and glanced around. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

"See its fine, you can leave."

"Maybe I should stay the night, never know when they'll attack again."

Ororo frowned, "No you will not. You men and your chauvinist thinking a woman needs you to protect them." She closed the door in his face infuriated. She was far from a damsel in distress, she could take on and beat most anyone that might challenge her, so why was it that Charles and worst Logan thought she needed a bodyguard.

She tried to dismiss her thoughts and slunk into bed.

 **A/N: ok so that's the first chapter, next should be up in a few days. Thanks again for reading!**


	2. The right time

**A/n: Hey guys thanks to all who reviewed and followed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The rating has went up.**

 **The characters might be a little OOC, As always read and review, flames are welcome, critiques greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: The X-men characters do not belong to me, they belong to Stan Lee.**

* * *

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

* * *

She rolled out of bed and took a shower, dressing quickly. She was going to talk to Charles, and get this whole bodyguard thing situated. She opened the door to a thud. Logan fell in front of her, loud snores emulating from him. She debating on waking or just leaving him to sleep. A part of her was mad but she was touched that he had forgone the comfort of his bed to watch over her.

She knelt over him and gently shook him, "Logan. Logan." He continued to snore, she leaned in closer to him scanning his face. He looked so peaceful, almost innocent. She chuckled, this might be the only time she could use that word to describe him.

She scrutinized him thoroughly, freely knowing she might never have another chance. She leaned in even closer her nose almost touching his, his eyelashes were long, his lips were thin, but they looked so tempting.

Without thinking she slowly closed the distance her lips softly kissing his. She pulled back suddenly, feeling ashamed. She stood straight. "Logan wake up," she sighed giving up "what kind of bodyguard are you sleeping on the job. She went back into her room grabbing a blanket, there was no way in hell she was trying to move him so she laid over him "that's the least I can do." She said mainly to herself.

He remained still one eye slightly open as he watched her walk away. Damn she had a nice ass. He chuckled to himself getting up. He never really saw the point in sleeping just wasted hours, so he had spent the time scoping out the huge grounds of the mansion then ended up here. He had wanted to crash on her balcony but thought better of it, he would be able to hear if anything was happening.

"Come in"

Ororo stepped in casually.

"Good morning Ororo, how are you feeling?"

"A good night's rest has done its job." The swelling had gone down and now it was just a dull ache in her back when she moved a certain way, other than that the wounds would heal, "but that is not my concern at the moment."

He knew exactly why she was here, "I still have not been able to locate her." He spread out a few sheets of paper, "as of right now these are the known members of _Faction_. There are plenty more I am sure of it."

Ororo scanned each picture none of which was her, "she's not here."

He nodded, "my search continues."

"Please keep me updated Charles." She stood to leave almost forgetting why she was there, "about this bodyguard thing."

"Yes?"

"I really think I would be better off without one. It's unnerving having someone over my back every second of the day Charles."

"Logan hasn't taken it that far as he?"

She sighed, "not really but..."

"Listen to me Ororo. It's for the best, I put you in this position of danger. I feel Logan would lay his life down if it came to that."

Ororo laughed, "I'm not some sheltered schoolgirl Charles, I've been in far more perilous positions and I am still here."

He on the other hand did not find it funny, "Ororo, just humor me OK?"

She let out a deep drawn out breath to show her exasperation. "For the time being I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

Just because she told Charles she would do it, does not mean she was going to make it easy on Logan. She sat in the corner of the training room. At summer break, it was usually the quietest area of the mansion.

She still had to finish her speech but her mind was elsewhere. This morning she had kissed Logan. Although brief it had been a kiss. She glanced down at the half-written sheet, what had possessed her to do such a thing? She had never pictured Logan in that way before. He was a teammate, the go-to guy when you needed something done, but he wasn't someone you could fall for.

He was too brash, too outspoken. He was rough not just around the edges and he was rugged, albeit he was handsome in the most unconventional way. He was short, but built. He was loud and could be stubborn as hell but she knew he was a good guy.

She stared into the blank recesses of the training room, "I need to get laid!" she shouted then burst out laughing, it had been a long time since she had some, maybe she craved a little intimacy. She was a woman and now without classes to distract her, her body was telling her to find someone. She frowned out of all the single guys that resided at the mansion, why had she chosen to kiss Logan?

Speaking of him, she hadn't seen him since this morning. Maybe he was still napping at her door. She snickered to herself, that was supposed to be her protection. What if she was being attacked right now, he wouldn't know, he'd still be drooling on her blanket.

As funny as it was to think of Logan drooling like a baby she had to let the thought go as the lights dimmed.

She stood suddenly, peering around. In a matter of seconds, the space was transferred to one of a bleak dreary night, clouds hung precariously above her threaten rain. Thunder roared in the distance, "Hello?" She hollered out to no answer. Her alone time was over, she would have to find another spot to write.

She bent grabbing her books she was immediately assaulted, picked up easily and thrown half way across the barren wasteland. She got to her knees blinking, trying to scope out her opponent. There wasn't a training program she had yet to beat, but she had a strange feeling this was not part of the programming.

The rain began to pour now, drowning out her thoughts, after minutes had went by she sighed, she was stressing out for no reason. She shook herself, "computer off." As expected the white surfaces of the training room greeted her. She hurriedly made her way to the door, not liking the situation one bit.

Before she could reach the door, she started sinking, the terrain a hot blazing desert. She struggled in the sand to get her footing, "Ok, fun is over, you can stop playing now." She shouted.

"But foreplay is half the fun…"

At once, every pretense that this was a joke was stripped away from her and she readied herself for battle. "Who are you?"

No answer to her question as she was knocked back suddenly, she stared at the floor hoping for footprints but none was seen, she was picked up, held high by the unseen force. Her eyes clouded over as the wind began to pelt her and the mysterious person violently with sand. As much as it hurt her, she could hear his almost mute grunts.

His grip tightened on her throat.

"Coward…" her eyes closed as she struggled to suck in air.

He laughed sinisterly his grip loosening slightly, "Open your eyes and look at me, the one to take down the Infamous Storm."

She gulped in air her head hazy, through slitted eyes she stared down at him. The slender man seemed like nothing she almost wanted to laugh, "she couldn't do the job what makes you think you can take me on?" This time she did let out a small snicker.

Immediately his grip tighten his smirk erased" shut up bitch."

Her eyes began to close the small bit of light disappearing as she felt her life force leaving.

Logan rolled his eyes, this wasn't the one that attacked her before but it didn't matter, he would talk. He stood behind the man, his head cocked as he surveyed him. Slender dark hair. He laughed out then the sound filling the room, "They sent ya too," he couldn't stop chuckling the hilarity of it striking his funny bone, "ya need about a hundred more of ya to complete this mission bub."

The taller man turned towards him as if just noticing him, "Just the man I was hoping to see." With that a big grin spread across his face as a Logan was knocked down by a force.

Logan sat up shaking his head, "That's all ya got?"

"Nope." He assaulted Logan with blow after blow of invisible force.

"I guess I gonna hafta get serious," –Snikt- he stood blades drawn. He lunged at him, but Projector sidestepped him with ease.

Logan skidded to a stop staring him down, he had fought and beaten him before, yet he seemed altered now.

"You see," He stood nonchalantly in the gleaming sand, a sword materialized in his hand, he glanced at it, running his hand over it, "I'm a lot different than you remember." He glanced at him, throwing the sword, hitting Logan in the shoulder.

Logan sat up, his hand going to the blade hauling it out of his shoulder, the wound he expected to fade bled profusely.

Projector cackled maliciously, "Did you think this would be easy bub." He cackled as another sword appeared, the blinding red light of it, gleaming dangerously, "I think it's time for a little payback." The one sword transformed to multiple ones, aimed right at Logan, "Goodbye."

"Noo…" Ororo's voice almost nonexistent as her eyes turned white, the blistering sun blocked out by shadowy clouds, lightning struck haphazardly turning where it touched to glass, she focused it in his direction, countless strikes hitting the ground.

"Can't you just die?" He materialized in front of her, his sword appearing once again.

Ororo stared up at him, her eyes wide with terror, "Even if I die, there will be another mutant to step in my place…"

"When they do I'll k…" His last word was cut off, Logan's blades slid through his stomach. He let out an anguished cry as he doubled over.

"Didn't they eva teach ya to neva turn ya back on an opponent?" He grinned.

Projector hurled himself at him landing a blow to his injured shoulder. "That's it bub ya dead." Logan hurled him off of him and pounced his claws inches from Projectors neck.

"WAIT LOGAN!"

Logan sighed but kept him pinned, "what the fuck 'Ro, sit ova there like a good little girl and let me kill this fucker."

Her body hadn't yet recovered and she could feel the sting as she in took each breath, "infor…information…" her words died, her throat parched.

Again he rolled his eyes, dragging him up by his collar. "I guess ya saved for now," he snarled dragging him behind him. "Computer off," He growled. Scooping Ororo up.

* * *

~~~~later~~~~

* * *

Ororo sat across from Logan in the med ward. She stared at his bandaged shoulder. It still hadn't healed. "Are you Ok Logan?"

"I should be asking ya that Darlin'." He flexed his shoulder wincing at the pain. Never before had it took this long for such a superficial wound to heal. He jumped off the table strolling to the door.

"Logan wait."

He turned to glance at her, "Did you sense him?"

"Hmm?" he looked at her confused.

"Before no one even knew that girl had been here and it seems the same with him, but you did, you saved me."

Logan turned away from her chuckling, "I was ther' tha whole time Ro what kind of bodyguard would I be if I wasn't."

"What?!" she jumped off the table, "so you sat back and watched him attack me?"

He shrugged, "thought he might let something slip…"

"And so if he had killed me that's all you could say," she hmpthed instead of letting out the expletive she wanted to. "I'm going to talk to the professor, as bad as these guys are, you are crueler." She went to slap him, but he caught her hand.

"Ya think Scott would do a betta job, he woulda been lying up with Jean when ya needed him most."

She scowled, "Remy…"

He chuckled letting go of her arm, "Ya Darlin' he's perfect. I don't know why Prof neva thought about him." He strode away leaving her fuming.

Ororo stood there her hands crossed a pout on her pretty face, only because she knew he was right. In the heat of battle, she could count on any one of her teammates, but in this situation, where they could attack at any time she had to admit Logan might have been the right choice. She hadn't even known he was in the room with her. She shook her head, following the way he had left, no doubt to the professor's office.

* * *

~~~~Office~~~~

* * *

Projector had been stripped and put in normal clothes and sat seated in the middle of the room. Each member of the x-men stood around him.

On Xavier's desk laid his suit he had been wearing along with a thin belt that continually beeped.

The room was quiet and the tension could be cut with a knife. The professor was talking to him, but not verbally. They stood in silence awaiting his return.

What seemed like hours later, the professor glanced up, Projector was out.

He glanced at all in the room his expression grave, "This is a lot worse than I had thought."

He took up the belt, "Hank I need you to take it apart and see how it works, this is the reason a not so powerful mutant, "he glanced at Project, "could take on two of my most seasoned X-men."

Logan stared at the belt, "I fought him b'fore and he aint nothing like he was today. Proffs right, this shit is dangerous."

"Now, I had not thought this would be necessary but until Hank can find out what makes them undetectable to me and others, we will need to be more cautious in our day to day life. Scott I would like you to go through the security tapes and see how he got in."

Scott nodded, glancing at Ororo. The second time in two days she had been attacked, he hated to admit but maybe Logan had been right. He had been preoccupied with Jean to even think of Ororo.

"We are facing a threat that I cannot wrap my mind around, but we can persevere as times before."

They nodded knowing Charles was right, but it didn't shake the fear they might have felt.

Ororo stood behind Logan as he opened her door, he stepped in scanning the room, then turned to her.

"This isn't really necessary Logan."

"I beg ta differ Darlin'." He went back to the door, dragging in a cot and setting it up next to her bed.

"I just have to be more careful Logan, you moving into my room is not going to solve anything. It's just going to be an inconvenience to..." She frowned, "are you even listening to me Logan?... Logan!"

He stopped then, glancing at her," What?"

"This is still my room if you're going to change do it in the bathroom."

Logan rolled his eyes throwing his shirt over his shoulder, "just turna round." He unhooked his belt pulling his pants off.

Ororo sighed giving up, and getting into bed. She let out a deep breath as she stared at her ceiling, she couldn't fall asleep, not when he was in the room. She turned slightly to stare at his back, he was already asleep, of course. She closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

* * *

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~

* * *

She blinked in the light, rolling over glancing at her clock, it was only three in the morning, why was her light on. She sat up glancing to the cot Logan, of course, was not there. She heard the shower turning on and sighed, laying back down. She really couldn't do this, she needed her sleep and if he continued to wake up earlier than the birds, she would have to organize different sleeping arrangements.

She laid there unable to sleep, listening to the shower running for how long she wasn't sure, finally, it stopped and the door opened, steam escaping the room. She closed her eyes, knowing any moment he would step out, but she opened them seconds later and was quickly closed again. Logan stood there butt naked, a towel hung over his shoulders.

He glanced down at her sleeping form, a frown on his face. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He had woken up in the middle of the hottest wet dream he had since God knows when. Ro' had been riding him like there was no tomorrow, her tits heaving, soft light gleaming off her caramel body. She had been screaming his name, her soft voice thick with lust.

Even though he had come, he still had a raging hard on, he had taken a cold shower to wash away the sexy images of her. But just knowing that she was a few feet away, he had jacked off and still he was hard. "Fuck!" the expletive left his mouth as he walked to his cot and sat staring at her back, the sheeting hinting and the round globes beneath it.

He laid down trying to clear his mind willing his boner away.

* * *

~~~ Later on~~~~

* * *

Ororo sat across from Logan the frown on her face matching his own scowl. She hadn't any energy because she hadn't been able to sleep. All she could see when she closed her eyes was his massively hard raging cock. It's like it had been looking at her and that had been burned into the back of her eyelids. "I Think for the time being you should move your cot into my closet."

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his thick chest, "Why?"

"It's too hard for me to sleep with your snoring. It's not soft cute ones either it sounds like you're trying to cut metal with a chainsaw."

He chuckled, resisting the urge to tell he had only slept a few hours the night before because of her.

She patted under her eyes gently " I don't think I've ever had bags here before. "

"Maybe ya should look in the mirror more often." He straightened at her frown "I'll pick ya up some earplugs."

"That is not the point Logan, I need my privacy. I do not need a babysitter."

"Not this again." He rolled his eyes sighing in annoyance.

"Yes this _again_ there are things I would like to do, that I cannot because you are breathing down my neck all day long. It is challenging trying to coordinate my life around you."

"Like what?" He genuinely wanted to know, he wasn't going to point out the fact that he had watched her for hours in the training room, without her even noticing he had been there.

"Like…uummm… I do not know, go on a date."

He snickered.

"What? What is so funny?"

" _I don't know go on a date_ ," he mimicked trying to keep a straight face which was impossible. "Next time ya have a 'date' just let me know, I'll make sure ta stay away." He stood chuckling. He couldn't even recall the last time she had went out. Even with friends. He hadn't seen her bring a guy home in forever.

She scoffed pushing away from her desk and grabbing her notes "For your information I have one tomorrow night, I would appreciate it if you could move your stupid cot back to your room so he doesn't get any ideas!" She walked away furious, stubborn was not the word for that man. He was a spoilt child refusing to listen to reason.

She stopped mid step forgetting exactly where she had planned to go after storming out on him. She went outside for fresh air, to calm her growing anger. As expected it was the center of activity. She found a nice shady spot under a tree and sat there leaning against the trunk. She watched as the kids played listening to their high pitch screams of laughter.

How dare he imply she couldn't get a date. It's true she hadn't been out on one for, she counted the months in her head, surprised it was so many. She had just been busy focusing on her students that's all, she told herself but that wasn't the whole truth.

She had stop caring about having a man in her life because none of the ones she had dated had measured up. She didn't care to waste her time entertaining something that wasn't going anywhere. She frowned, maybe she was just being cynical but she didn't want to settle. She yawned clearing her mind, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Suck it" Ororo glanced up her eyes meeting his hooded ones, his voice laced with desire. She sat up on her haunches her slim fingers curling around his thick shaft. Her tongue darted out hesitantly just licking the tip, she leaned in closer engulfing the head in her mouth. She sucked him slowly, her tongue swirling around his cock as her fingers set the pace.

He growled burying his fingers in her platinum hair, her pace was too slow he forced the rest of his cock into her mouth.

Ororo gagged trying to pull back but he held her steady, face fucking her. His cock moving in and out of her warm orifice, the exquisite feeling driving him crazy.

She gave up fighting dropping her hand to cup his balls she gently rolled them in her palm eliciting a deep growl from him.

" ah...fuck..." He panted "I'm going to cum!" she could feel his balls tighten his cock spasm in as she felt the rush of his cum hit the back of her throat.

She pulled back gasping for air she sat back frowning as she eyed his dick, "don't you ever go soft?"

He chuckled "not when you around."

She blushed glancing down to the floor, "let's see how many times it..."

"Are you really that tired?"

Ororo blinked the setting sun hitting her in the face. Logan stood in front of her his hands in his pocket.

"Umm..." She glanced down his body her eyes situated on his bulge, "I guess I dozed off." She laughed sheepishly getting up. She brushed the debris from her clothes and grabbed her books. "tell me I didn't miss dinner. "

"I'm afraid ya did."

"I'll just have to whip up something then." She didn't look at him as she made her way to the kitchen, that dream had felt so real she could almost taste his cum. What was wrong with her? She could barely concentrate on the sandwich she was preparing.

"That is why you need to go back to your room Logan, I cannot keep dozing off in the middle of the day." She sat down gingerly eating her sandwich.

He shrugged downing the last of his beer. It might be easier on his libido if he did, but he would never forgive himself if something happened to her in the middle of the night. These mutants seemed to be one step ahead of them. Even now his shoulder still bared the scar from where Projector's sword had sliced him. Until they figured exactly what the hell was going on, he wouldn't leave her side.

"Ya know I can't do that Darlin'."

She sighed, "you're really pig-headed." She got up, making her way upstairs. She could feel his eyes on her back each step she took. She pushed open her door and went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and wasn't surprised Logan was already in his bed asleep.

She stared down at him, his clothes discarded, the sheet placed just right to hide his cock. In the soft light his hairy body looked very inviting. He mumbled something and turned in his sleep. She rearranged the blanket, covering him up, "I should be the bodyguard as much as I watch you." She got in bed, but for the life of her she couldn't fall asleep.


	3. Sneaky son of a gun

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for such a late update, I've been super busy. Thanks to everyone the reviewed, favorite followed and read the chapters so far. I'm hoping the next few updates won't take so long.

* * *

She sighed, sitting up in bed, she could hear the birds outside singing, the sun shone brightly though her window. She wanted to shut the blinds and roll back over and fall asleep but that was not going to happen. She needed to get up and finish her speech, or better yet she needed to get Logan out of her room.

Most of her night was spent lost in an extremely erotic dream, that saw her wantonly begging Logan for his cock. lt had been way to real for her peace of mind. Even now thinking about it made her blush. She was no prude but the way she acted in her dream would make a seasoned prostitute blush. She glanced at the cot, surprised Logan was not there. She shrugged standing and stretching and going to her closet. She would spend the day outside, with plenty of people around so she could focus on her speech and not her stalker.

She opened the door and flipped on the light, she was surprised to see a sleeping Logan there. He was stretched out snoring. She smiled to herself shaking her head, why hadn't he brought the cot in here, he was just sleeping on her hard floor. But maybe that was comfortable for him, she didn't know. She slowly moved around him, grabbing a sundress and closing the door behind her.

She made her way outside, the sun was bright and welcoming. She waved at a few of her friends as she by passed the big tree she had sat under before and made her way into the mini forest behind the house. There was a beautiful little clearing that she used to frequent a lot. The calm lake greeted her and she laid out her blanket and sat taking in the view.

She pulled out her stack of notes and glanced over then, pulling out her pen and jotting down a few ideas. Her speech was coming on pretty well actually, she needed a few more key points and it would be done. She would of course get the professor to read through it but hopefully it showed all the passion she felt. She hated the world right now, but hopefully this would help change it for the better.

"If only it was as simple as this." she mused out loud, staring at the lake, the sun had hidden itself behind the clouds and it had grown dark. She hadn't even noticed. Her stomach growled and she glanced down at her watch, surprised she had could focus so long. "I guess it's time for lunch."

"I'm right on time then."

She glanced up to where the voice came from, her eyes squinted as the leaves of the tree moved. "Logan?"

He jumped down effortlessly and sauntered over to her. He set down a container and plopped down next to her, "was beginin' to get cramped up ther." He pulled out a sandwich from the half empty container. "Got hungry waiting for ya, how do ya go so long without eating?"

She stared at him incredulously, "what?"

He sighed, taking a bite of the sandwich, "Ya eat like a bird." He glanced at her still figure.

"That's not what I'm talking about Logan. How long have you been up there?"

He glanced at his previous resting spot, and shrugged. He had followed behind her watching each of her graceful steps, as she picked the perfect spot to sit. He had watched the emotions across her face as she wrote out each word. The short breaks she took, to glance out on the lake. He had hoped she would take a quick dive, better yet a naked one.

"You've eaten most of it already Logan."

"I was hungry." He finished the sandwich, "How long were you planning on stayin out her' 'Ro? Kinda boring just sittin up in the tree."

"As long as I feel like it Logan I did not ask you to come, so do not blame me for your boredom."

He grinned, stretching out, "I thought someone had something ta do tonight, maybe I was wrong." His grinned never faltered.

She stared at him lost, was he going out tonight, before he became her body guard, he would usually disappear and go out drinking or just out. So maybe this was her chance at a little freedom.

"I don't know go on a date?" Logan cocked his head to the side staring as she glances around franticly.

She had totally forgot she had said that, "I still have time Logan." Her cheeks reddened, she was supposed to be going on a date tonight, but she didn't have any one she could call to come over. "I just want to finish this."

"how far ya got?"

"Actually I'm almost done, need a strong closing but it's hard to figure out exactly what I want to say" she sighed, picking up one of the sandwiches nibbling on it, "there's so many things I want to say, but I don't want it drag on, do you know what I mean Logan?" she glanced up to the empty spot where he had sat. shaking her head.

Had he been watching her the whole time; she hadn't noticed or even sense anyone else around. He was a bulky guy wouldn't she have heard him at least a little? She looked around, now the feeling of being watched surrounded her. She stood grabbing her stuff and made her way back to her room.

* * *

~~Later~~~

* * *

Logan watched in amusement as Ororo tore through her closet, every five minutes coming out in a different outfit. He laughed to himself this was unlike Ororo, she looked flustered and agitated, this date must really be a big deal. He listened to her muttering in the closet about who knew what and sighed. He stood going to the closet, "What eva ya pick your going to be gorgeous 'Ro."

She looked up at him, the skin tight black dress she wore stretch with her body, each movement seem to tighten more on her. Her prominent breast stretching the fabric to the limits, "That is not the way it works Logan, I have to look PERFECT."

Who was she dressing up for, that's what ran through his mind. He'd never seen her stressed out like this and over a man? "From where I'm standing, you look more than perfect." His eyes travel her body for emphasis.

She stared at him for a moment, then by passed him out of the closet to glance at herself in the mirror. She frowned what in the world was she doing? In order to keep face she tore up her closet and pretended to be nervous about some imaginary date. What was wrong with her? "I guess this will have to do." She frowned in annoyance, adding a new coat of lip gloss and turning to him. "Please move your cot, better yet please move back to your room for tonight, If I decide to bring him home, I don't want to have to explain it."

He frowned but nodded, watching as she dragged on a shawl and left.

* * *

-about an hour later-

* * *

He watched as she downed her third glass of wine. This place was nowhere near what he pictured when she said she was going out.

It was a dimly lit, smoke filtered through the air this was more his type of hangout. "Would you like me to top you off?" A scantily clad bar maid stopped in front of him. He nodded barely glancing at her.

Ororo glanced at her watch again, she hadn't been here long enough to go home, she wouldn't hear the last of it from Logan if she went home now. She sighed, why the hell had she made such a big deal out of this date. She took a sip of her wine brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Is this seat taken?"

She glanced up at a strikingly handsome dark skinned man. "No…it's not…" she stuttered out, watching as he gracefully sat down. His dark hair pulled back neatly, "I'm Ororo."

He gestured to the bartender, for a drink for him and her, "You can call me Lucas."

"Pleasure to meet you Lucas," she smiled at him taking a hesitant sip of her drink.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He glanced her over, appreciate of all she was showing. "you've been sitting here all alone for the past hour, looking lascivious as hell."

Ororo blushed glancing down, "No, actually just stopped in for a drink."

"You've stared at your watch, four times since you been here, then glanced at the door each time, and no I haven't been staring at you all night. I'm just very observant." He smiled one of the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen.

Logan watched the exchange, was this who she had been waiting for, he frowned he was tall well dressed, other than that he couldn't see any appeal. He downed the rest of his drink waving for another. Maybe she hadn't been lying after all. The way she was chatting and smiling with him. He should give her some privacy, he waved over another beer and turned away from where the two were sitting to stare at the stage.

Ororo giggled, "You are quite the charmer Lucas." She turned to fully face him, they had been talking for who knows how long, but she was enjoying herself. He was attractive as hell but he was smart the conversation hadn't dropped once, no awkward silences. She couldn't remember when she had had so much fun with a guy.

"Takes two to tango Hun." He winked at her, downing the last of his drink. "let's say we go somewhere a little more private…really get to know each other."

Ororo glanced at him, she was never one to shy away from a good time, she knew what she had and how to work it. "Sure, have anywhere in mind?"

He nodded dropping some bills on the bar and standing waiting for her. He took her hand and led her out of the bar, into the dimly lit street.

"I know this great diner down the street, how about a late-night snack?"

"sure, I'm feeling a little peckish."

* * *

~~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~

* * *

Ororo stared at herself in the mirror, her lips were a deep shade of red, the tight black dress, accentuating her full bosom. She pushed at her breast, pulling the dress down a little more, the top of her creamy caramel greeted her. She looked stunning, there was no way she was going home alone tonight. She stepped out with purpose in her steps, her hips swinging suggestively.

She stood at the table, a slight smile on her lips, Lucas stared at her, more specifically her breast. They teased him from the tight bodice. He stood forgetting all about the food, he leaned in close to her, "there's something else I'd rather be eating…" he kissed her neck his voice soft, "my place or yours?"

Ororo grinned, "yours." There was no way she was going to risk Logan barging in on them.

He nodded escorting her to his car, his hands resting on her lower back.

He pulled up to his house, each step he took, his smile grew bigger, this might be easier than he thought. She was gorgeous, her body a man would die to fuck her, but that wasn't what he was interested in. "How about some wine Ms. Munroe?" He set down two glasses of red wine, and sat next to her.

"Thanks, Lucas." She held the glass up, swirling it between her fingers, "actually, lets skip the wine and go straight to dessert." She set it down on the table standing up, "can I freshen up?"

"The bathroom is upstairs on the right, there's extra towels in the closet."

She nodded leaning down kissing, him, running her hand down his face, "be in bed waiting for me." She walked off, unzipping her dress and letting it slide off her body as she walked up the stairs. She shut the door quietly behind her locking it. She glanced around the room there was one window, smaller than she would have liked, but in this situation, it would have to do.

She slipped on a robe that was hanging up and put her hair in a ponytail, she stepped up on the edge of the bathtub, pushing at the window it swung open noisily and she stilled. She pulled herself up slowly, what the hell had she been thinking, if only she had said 'hers' she wouldn't be in this situation. She could do it, just a little more and she would be out and safe. A little wind would help her now but she didn't want to alert "Lucas".

She stood on her tip toes so close, a knock on the door stopped her "fuck," she muttered stepping down. "Almost done Lucas" she called out. Fuck being cautious she had to get out of there now.

"I can't wait!" his deep voice resounded as the door was blown in. She jumped back away from as the debris flew past her. "You should've just drank the wine, make my life a helluva lot easier." He stood there an angry look on his face, he sighed, "I guess I won't be enjoying that body tonight, but eh I'll settle for a little bloodshed instead."

He rushed at her, and Ororo braced for the impact, but none came, her eyes flew open. Logan was on top of him, his blades drawn. She watched as the two struggled. Lucas was huge compared to him, his big body towered over Logan's. Lucas picked him up throwing him against the wall, it cracked under his body and Logan stood, a smirk on his face, "Ya'll never give up do ya?"

Lucas smirked, staring down the smaller man, "No." was his answer as he lunged for Logan, pushing him through the cracked wall and down the two floors onto the lawn below. Ororo floated down to watch as the two struggled, they seemed equally matched n strength neither man getting the upper hand.

Ororo sighed, she wouldn't have Logan fighting her battles for her all the time, her iris disappeared as the sky rumbled with distant thunder, dark clouds rolled in, blocking the light from the moon, lighting flashed violently striking the tree then the bigger man.

He fell back laughing, the strike seemingly not doing any damage to him, Ororo frowned pounding him again with a few more they connected but he took no damage. Lucas stood, a slick smirk across his face, he rushed at Logan again, this time a bright bolt accompanied his push, knocking Logan off his feet. Logan sat up shaking his head, what the fuck was that.

He had some kind of hidden abilities that was weird. He was a mutant too, Ororo flew down to him bringing with her mist blinding him temporally the lighting again flashed striking him, "Ya not helping Darlin' ya only making him stronger."

Ororo turned to Logan, not understanding what he meant, "I'm just trying to help, you do not seem to be able too…" Her breathe was knocked out as she was pulled to the ground. Lucas held her down his hand on her throat, slowly squeezing the life out of her. She kicked at him scratching his face her hands landing anywhere they could.

Logan jumped at him trying to connect with his back, but was knocked away by a blast, "Fuck…" he stared at Ro slowly losing her fight, "Cover me darlin'" He yelled as the mist that started to dissipated was now heavy as pea soup. Logan positioned himself just right, before lunging at his side, his claws embedding themselves in the big man's side knocking him off Ororo. He stabbed at him, ferociously, knocking any breathe out of him. Ororo sat up, catching hers. The mist having faded away, she glanced at Logan still going full force on the already unconscious man, "Logan stop he's already out."

"So?" He spat out but jumped off him staring down at the body. "Next time your answer should be 'mine'" He frowned, throwing Lucas body across his shoulder.

Ororo's eyes narrowed, "How did you know I was here?"

He ignored her, throwing the body onto the back of his truck and hopping in, "Try and make it home safely 'Ro. "He gassed the pedal and was gone.

* * *

~later~~

* * *

She slammed her bedroom door behind her, taking in a deep breath, she felt drained, she was used to having to be careful but this was becoming ridiculous, she couldn't even enjoy a night out without having to be paranoid. She slumped on her bed running her hand across her face, she couldn't take this much longer. Not just the fact that there were assassins around every corner but Logan.

It kept surprising her how he could be everywhere, she glanced at her room then searching every corner with her eyes, it unnerved her that he was so good at his assignment.

She stood dropping the robe she had stolen and slinked off to the bathroom to shower, after she did she hopped in bed pulling the covers over her head. She knew she would be in for a lecture tomorrow but now she just wanted to clear her mind and sleep.


End file.
